Obsession
by DeanandDamon
Summary: The story begins after 3x19 and Elena may finally realize she loves Damon, but unforeseen forces might keep them apart...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the right to the vampire diaries

Author's note: I haven't written fanfic in awhile, but seeing that scene with Damon and Elena really inspired me. So this story takes place after 3x19. The originals still exist in my story, but of course I'm putting a twist on everything. Hope you enjoy. Please feel free to comment. Thanks

**Her hands were shaking as she clenched tightly to the pockets of her coat, hoping to get some semblance of control. A slight breeze brushed lightly through her hair, sending chills down her spine as memories of that night awakened deep inside of her.**

_**Elena was lying in bed, tossing and turning in the sheets of some dirty motel room. **_

"_**Why did I ever agree to go on this road trip?" she thought to herself.**_

_**Of course she needed to see Jeremy. Make sure he was safe. Get him to talk to Rebekah, but…**_

"_**I should have gone with Stefan. Safe and reliable Stefan." Of course just as those thoughts crossed her mind, another part of her was tingling with excitement knowing she was alone in a motel room with Damon. Elena chastised that part of her. She was angry with herself for wanting someone so badly that sometimes the need was too great to bear. **_

_**Elena tried shutting her eyes, waiting for the waves of sleep to pass through her. It never came. But he did.**_

_**Damon walked in like a raven in the night sky. Elena felt a lump form in her throat as Damon's sculpted chest was revealed to her in all its glory. Damon smoothly swung a shirt over himself, leaving the buttons undone. Elena felt her hands dampen with sweat, her skin melting on the covers, her eyes drinking in his beauty as he sat down in a chair staring forlornly into his cup.**_

"_**He seems so sad," Elena thought despondently. She felt a great need tug at her… to wrap her arms around him…make him know that it will all be alright. She needed to be near him, to hold him, to touch him…**_

_**Suddenly Damon's eyes were staring right back into hers. Completely startled, Elena instinctively shut her eyes, hoping that Damon didn't notice how long she had been staring. Of course the image of those sad beautiful eyes tempted her to look back into them. Elena wanted to keep her eyes closed, but Damon's eyes always had some power over her that she could never understand. The lack of control she had when she was with Damon, frightened her.**_

_**Elena's eyes opened once more, locking into his mesmerizing eyes. Then they just stared at each other for what seemed like a lifetime. Elena couldn't look away. He practically hypnotized her and had full control. She wasn't even sure she was breathing.**_

_**Damon slowly rose from his chair and walked over to the bed. Elena felt his warm body slide next to hers. Her pulse quickened instantly and knowing that Damon heard caused her cheeks to slightly blush.**_

"_**Control yourself Elena. Just be calm and remember to breathe."**_

_**Elena felt herself breathing, but it sounded unnatural…as if she was gasping for air. It was torturous to feel him next to her and smell his arousing scent. Elena made sure to not glance his way and tried to get some control over her breathing. Suddenly, Damon's fingers lightly touched hers. His hand slid right in between her fingers and they were holding hands. Her heart felt itself try to jump out of her chest. Still trying to look away, she heard her breathing get faster, her pulse now racing. Her body was aching to be touched by him… all of him. Elena was in pure agony.**_

_**She jumped out of bed and left the room before she could get another glimpse of him. Elena walked over to the soda machine and wrapped her arms around herself. Her resistance was diminishing and the pain was unbearable. She heard Damon suddenly appear behind her. **_

"_**Don't," Elena heard her voice shake unsteadily. Gusts of wind swept through her hair and felt almost like someone stroking her face. She shivered.**_

"_**Why not?" Damon's smooth voice was like the caresses of the wind. Elena tightened the grip around her waist….her resistance almost gone.**_

"_**Elena." His voice calling her name. Her heart ripping apart. Her resistance gone.**_

_**Elena ran into his arms and felt her lips passionately kiss Damon's. They were lost to each other as he fervently kissed her neck against a wall. The pleasure came in waves, increasing as his tongue slipped though hers. She moaned in ecstasy. All thoughts were lost to her. Damon was the only thing in the world.**_

**Elena felt herself awaken from her reverie. Her body was warm with the memory of him. Without her realizing it, Elena had been lightly stroking her lips, her resistance succumbing to her desires once more. **

**Of course Jeremy had interrupted them that night and Elena convinced herself she had made a mistake. She told Damon that she still didn't know what she felt for him.**

"**Of course you do…you coward," she whispered to herself. In fact she always knew, but she was afraid. Afraid with her feelings…afraid of Damon…afraid how she was around Damon. But just remembering his lips caressing her skin made her knees go weak.**

"**I need him," she admitted to herself. Elena thought she was crazy. Like some obsessed woman who couldn't control her cravings. But she didn't care. She loved Damon and wanted him desperately. **

**She started running down the street past a row of cars, her feet still weak from her memories, but her heart pounding to get to Damon. She was almost past the row of cars when she noticed a strange man standing in front of her. He was staring right at her.**

"**Excuse me? Do you need something?" Elena asked in confusion.**

"**Someone sent me to deliver a message," the strange man announced. As Elena got closer, she noticed the man's spiky blonde hair and small frame. She thought that she might be able to take him, but he was probably a vampire. Elena tried not to let this guy scare her.**

"**A message? What message?" Elena was proud her voice never quivered.**

**The man's deep voice bellowed through the air. "Stay away from Damon!"**

**Completely mystified, Elena was lost for words.**

"**If you don't heed this warning, there will be consequences. People will die," the man warned ominously. The man was now inches away from her.**

"**You're crazy. Why would anyone want me to stay away from Damon?" Elena asked perplexedly. Suddenly the man grabbed her and Elena quickly kicked him in his groin. Surprisingly, the man kneeled over, crying in pain.**

"**You're…you're not a vampire," Elena whispered in shock. The man rose up again and gave her an eerie smile.**

**Without warning, the row of cars that Elena had passed moments ago, exploded and fire roared deep into the night. The shock of the explosion had Elena thrown into the ground. **

**Despite the pain, Elena looked up to see the strange man standing on top of her, still smiling. **

"**Who…who sent you?" Elena whimpered.**

"**Next time blood will be spilled. Just remember the warning," he threatened and turned away.**

"**Just tell me…who sent you? TELL ME?" With tears threatening to spill from her eyes, Elena watched as the man walked away.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the right to the vampire diaries

Author's note: Thank you to all those who read chapter 1 and decided to read my next chapter. A special thanks to those who were nice enough to leave a comment to me about my previous chapter. I really appreciate it! Anyway, enjoy this next installment of "Obsession." Remember, reviews are much appreciated!

Elena was vaguely aware of the sirens in the background. Her arms still hurt from the fall. Absently, Elena began touching the gauze on her forehead.

"_Someone must have put that there_?" That thought distantly passed through her head, but quickly got pushed aside by more urgent thoughts. "_Who wants me to stay away from Damon? Who?_" The question persistently grappled her. It disturbed her to no limits.

"Excuse me Miss, but what color did you say his eyes were?"

Elena suddenly became aware of the police officer, a notepad in his hand, waiting for her to answer his many questions.

"Um…uh-I would say green…No maybe Hazel. Honestly I can't remember, "Elena answered uncertainly. She was plagued by both fatigue and worry.

"Sorry Miss, but I just have a few more questions," the police officer pestered on.

"I think the woman had enough." Elena suddenly looked up and saw Damon standing behind the police officer, already pushing him aside. "She just got attacked by some lunatic. She doesn't need to be attacked by your questions," Damon heatedly argued.

Relief flooded Elena's face the instant she saw him. Noticing Damon's dangerous stare, the police officer nodded his head and quickly left them two alone. Damon turned to her, concern written all over his face.

"Elena, are you okay?" Damon's voice soothed her. She stared up into his eyes and felt the urge to hold him and let him take care of her. She noticed restraint on Damon's part as well. That warmed her more than anything. He would always be there to save her.

"I'm okay Damon. It was just some crazy guy," she tried to reassure him. She knew if Damon got too worked up, he might do something stupid. Damon lightly stroked the gauze that was placed on her forehead. Elena gave an involuntary shudder. Just having him this close, his skin touching her once more, made her dizzy for him. Elena noticed her breath quicken and quickly tried to hide it. Damon stared at her with those hypnotic eyes once more.

"_Darn those eyes_," Elena thought to herself. How can she properly think when he looked at her that way? Elena wanted to reassure him some more, but she lost all function of her body. Every bit of her ached for him and she could only stand there staring up at him.

Damon stopped touching her forehead to Elena's disappointment and let out a long sigh.

"Elena you have to tell me everything. Why did this guy attack you? Did he say anything?"

Elena got a hold of herself and tried to keep her voice smooth.

"He wasn't some vampire if that's what you were wondering. You know there are some monsters out there that aren't vampires," Elena jokingly remarked. Damon smiled back, but still did not look satisfied.

"_Should I tell him_?" Elena asked herself. Why was she hesitating? Was it because she wanted to pretend it never happened? Or….was she afraid of what he would say? That he would admit the threat was real and someone wanted them apart. Elena took a deep breath and readied herself for anything.

"The man told me…he told me to stay away from you," Elena finally admitted. Elena could clearly see Damon's bafflement to this statement.

"He told you that? Why would he tell you that?" he asked perplexedly.

"Well he was just sending a message. Someone else wants me to stay far away from you and badly enough to blow up cars. Worse, he threatened blood would be spilled next time," Elena explained. She took another deep breath and finally asked.

"Damon, who would want me to stay away from you?"

Damon looked at her with those striking eyes, no longer filled with confusion, but with amazement. Elena waited to hear an answer when Stefan appeared before them.

"Elena, I came as soon as I heard. What happened?" he asked with concern. Elena smiled when she saw Stefan. She cared for Stefan. She knew she always would. But what she felt for him before was gone. In truth she was lucky to have him the last year. She needed his stableness and care. But she realized she didn't love him. Not like she loved Damon. A part of her felt guilty…as if she had been using him. She told herself to tell him the truth before he got hurt any further.

In any case, Elena was glad to not have to hear what Damon had to say. The whole situation scared her and she didn't want to deal with it now.

"It was nothing Stefan. Some accident. Anyway we have bigger problems to deal with. Remember the Originals. They're still around last time I heard," Elena said with conviction.

Stefan stared at Damon and Damon just shrugged.

"I guess we should head back to my house," Elena offered. They both nodded and started walking toward her house. Elena noticed Damon's unusual silence on the way back.

She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to quiet the despair filling the pit of her stomach. Elena also couldn't help but feel a weird sensation…as if someone was watching her.

X

Her eyes opened wide.

The woman's head was face down into the ground. Her body ached all over. She slowly sat up and groaned in agony. _Where was she?_

She stared down at her now tarnished dress and felt leaves in her hair. She must look like a mess, but this hardily bothered her. She was more concerned about her whereabouts.

Suddenly she heard footsteps inching closer to her. Despite the pain, the woman urged herself to stand up and get ready to defend herself if need be. Her heart was pounding against her chest. She nearly fell just from standing. As the footsteps got nearer, a man's figure appeared before her. The clothes seemed almost foreign to her. Again she wondered where she possibly was.

She had her hands up in front of her, ready for the attack. The instant the man saw this, his face lit up in amusement.

"I am not here to hurt you young lady," he smiled. The woman stared at him doubtfully. She didn't like his smile. He had an air of arrogance as if he knew his smile can be so enchanting.

"I am out here with a hunting party when I heard a huge crash that lead me to you," he explained, his eyes looking her up and down.

Still unsure about the man, the woman began looking around for a hint of familiarity.

"Where am I?" She asked fiercely.

Seeing the woman's confusion clearly alarmed the man. He stared at her with complete seriousness, his smile vanishing in its wake.

"You're in Mystic Falls. Are you not from here?" he asked with a frown.

"_Mystic Falls…it can't be_!" She thought in astonishment. The woman quickly cleared her throat, starting to understand the situation some more.

"And what year is it can I ask?" she tried to look all innocent, not wanting to give herself away.

"Well it is 1864 of course. Are you sure you're okay?" The man seemed to grow more and more concerned by the minute.

"_1864. Now that is interesting indeed_," she thought with amusement. She let herself relax and really stare at the man for the first time. Now she understood why he thought his smile would work on her. He was no ordinary man. In fact, he was quite breathtaking….she didn't like to admit it of course. Slowly, not trying to alert him, she inched closer to his face.

"What is your name?" she asked with wonder, staring up at his angelic face. The man was obviously taken aback by her transparent examination of him.

He swallowed and then finally responded to her. "My name is Damon Salvatore and yours?"

"_Damon Salvatore. Why am I here with you?"_ she mused to herself. The woman was about to reply to his question and give him her name. She quickly shut her mouth and decided against it. After careful thought, she opened her mouth once more.

"Cara. My name is Cara Trakand," she lied. She hoped her voice sounded confident enough that he would not suspect a thing. After some time, he must have decided she was telling the truth because he smiled to her once more.

"Cara Trakand? Well you must really not be from these parts," he replied. The woman smiled back at him, suddenly deciding his smile was not so bad indeed. Before she could say another word, another man appeared behind Damon.

"Damon, what in the world is the hold up?" the man asked roughly. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks the moment he noticed the woman. She noticed Damon visibly tense up in the company of this man. He looked to be much older than Damon and his face seemed hard like a boulder.

"Father, this is Cara Trakand. Cara this is my father," Damon quickly exclaimed. The woman just kept staring at the older man so Damon went on.

"It seems she is lost and needs a place to stay," Damon ended the sentence almost in a question. The truth was he didn't know the truth about her.

"Yes Damon is right. I decided to go off on my own a few days back and lost my way. If you do not mind, I need a place to recuperate and then I should be on my way," she smoothly explained. She noticed the older man looked at her with distaste, but she wondered if he did that with most people.

"Father. Please," Damon urged. His father looked at Damon and sighed.

"Fine. A couple of days should do it. Now get a move on it or we will be late for dinner," he responded in haste. The man walked on ahead of them.

Damon turned and gave her another of his beautiful smiles.

"Shall we?" he asked, stretching his arm out to her. The woman uncertainly grasped his hand and together they walked out of the forest grounds.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the right to the vampire diaries

Author's note: Hey! Thanks again to all my readers. I have a paper due for school but instead I'm writing fanfic. Lol! Anyway I think many of you will enjoy this chapter. Keep in mind that I took some liberties and didn't follow every detail from the show. For example, in my story, they happen to have the last stake. K? Good? Enjoy!

Edit: I had to repost this chapter because for some idiotic reason I kept writing Rebekah's name instead of Rose. I'm working on no sleep. Sorry! Thanks for the reader who pointed this out to me. Apologies! Now enjoy!

**The first thing Elena noticed upon entering her home was Jeremy. He was anxiously tapping his fingers on the couch. As soon as he became aware of Elena's presence, he jumped out of his seat and ran over to her. **

"**Elena," he exclaimed in relief. Elena hugged her brother although she was a bit shocked by him being there. She loved her brother and did not like seeing him back in town where he was likely to get hurt. Jeremy was her only family. If anything happened to him…**

"**Jer, what are you doing here?" she asked with a slight frown. Jeremy stared down at the bruise on her forehead and noticed his face fill with worry. **

"**Well after what happened with Rose, I knew you were in trouble and then Stefan called me and told me you were in an accident." Jeremy was clearly distressed. "**_**How is it fair for someone so young to have to deal with this much pain and agony**_**," Elena thought wretchedly to herself.**

"**You don't have to be so worried. I was just passing a couple of cars when there was some kind of explosion. It was all an accident." For the first time she became aware that Stefan and Damon had entered the room with her. She tried not to stare at Damon, hoping he wouldn't give anything away. What happened with that man was something Damon and her would figure out together at a different time.**

"**Jer, I'm fine. Honest. Now you shouldn't have come home. It's not safe," she reprimanded.**

"**That's what I've been telling him." Elena looked to see Alaric enter the living room as well, his face still scarred after Stefan tortured him to reveal the whereabouts of the last stake. The instant Alaric saw Elena's injured face, his mouth opened already to question her. **

"**Elena is fine. Now I think we should get down to business," Damon interceded. Elena turned to Damon and gave him an appreciative smile. Damon gave a slight smirk and lazily threw himself on the couch. Jeremy went to sit next to Damon. Elena couldn't help, but notice Jeremy's sudden newfound attitude toward Damon since their road trip. She was sure he would hate Damon after catching them both in the act, but strangely Jeremy seemed more tolerant of him. Elena quickly let the thoughts of that night escape her mind before she would become all flustered.**

"**So all we know right now is that we have one stake and we can't use it against an Original that is part of our bloodline," Stefan loudly remarked. There were a couple of moments of silence where everyone contemplated that over.**

"**How are we ever going to figure out which Original to save?" Elena mumbled half to herself.**

"**Well Scary Mary's was a bust," Damon commented slightly agitated. **

"**Yeah about that," Alaric cut in. "Caroline and Tyler decided to do some digging. You know in case you missed something being that Kol beat the crap out of you while you were there.**

**Damon rolled his eyes. "Thanks Alaric. Like I needed reminding."**

"**So for now we wait until we hear back from them," Elena concluded. They all nodded and after another couple of minutes of everyday chatter, they all picked themselves up to go. **

"**I'm just going to finish unpacking," Jeremy shouted as he ran up the stairs. Alaric patted Elena on the arms and reassured her that he'll watch over Jeremy. As he went out the door, Stefan looked at Elena forlornly. He then stared at Damon. Then back at Elena. **

"_**I'm going to have to deal with both of them at some point. I just can't now**_**," Elena thought hopelessly. **

"**Good night," Elena announced to no one in particular. She knew she was basically avoiding Damon's gaze the entire night, but she was afraid what would happen if she let herself stare at him. Damon stood up and walked toward Stefan. Elena felt him look at her. She forced herself not to turn around. When she finally heard the door close behind her, both Damon and Stefan were gone. Elena stared at the spot where Damon was standing moments before and a sudden wave of despair swept through her. **

"_**Why didn't I ask him to stay?"**_** she thought miserably to herself. "**_**Why didn't I stare at him one last time before he left?" **_**A part of her was still disturbed by the earlier events of the night, but another part of her…a bigger part of her felt an unequivocal despondency to be separated from Damon.**

**Elena slowly walked up the stairs, dragging her arms across the railing. She opened the door to her room and flopped herself on her bed. As Elena stared up at the ceiling, the image of the strange man's face appeared before her. "**_**Stay away from Damon? Who would want that?"**_

**After a few minutes of reflection, Elena suddenly heard a slight tapping on her window. Her heart skipped a beat realizing who it was. She tried to gracefully lift herself from her bed, but her knees were practically trembling when she saw his face. **

"**Damon," Elena managed to whisper breathlessly. She slid open the window to let him in. He crawled inside and stood up to directly face her. His eyes were smoldering with intensity as he gazed down to look at her face. A sound escaped Elena's throat before she could stop herself. Her eyes trailed down to his full succulent lips, and her lips moistened instinctively.**

"**I thought we still needed to talk," Damon's voice wrapped around Elena like smooth velvet. Her body's temperature was rising. She began to feel like she was being consumed by fire. **

"**Yes we do need to talk," Elena whimpered, her voice shaky. The agony of desire for Damon devoured her once more. Her body belonged to him. Before she knew what she was doing, she grabbed him by his neck and kissed his lips hungrily. She no longer held herself back. She found his tongue in her mouth and practically cried out in exhilaration. **

**Damon threw her on her bed. She stared up into his face and realized she was nearly panting for more. More. More. MORE.**

**It was as if Damon has transformed her into a starving beast. Her lust for Damon was insatiable. She was ripping Damon's clothes off his back while he threw off her underclothes. Damon started sliding his tongue down her neck, down her chest, down, down, down…His lips everywhere at once. Elena grunted in ecstasy. The waves of pleasure were coming in faster and faster. Her breathing was erratic. She tried biting her lips to keep herself from screaming. The waves getting stronger...stronger…STRONGER. She couldn't stop herself from shrieking. She cried in her frenzy…her fingers grasping Damon's back, scraping his skin. She felt the room spin around her. She was sure she had no breath left to scream….**

**X**

**Jeremy's first instinct was to run and save Elena from whatever was attacking her. It took him a second longer to realize her shrieks were something else altogether.**

"**Oh no. Oh sick. I do not want to hear this," Jeremy nearly fell off his bed. He hastily put his headphones on, blasting his music to the loudest volume.**

"_**Why did I come home**_**?" he thoughts sickeningly to himself. He was glad to be back with his sister, but he could never understand her obsession with these vampires. He was still trying to wrap his head around Elena being with Damon. Damon Salvatore. Damon doing who knows what to his sister right now. **

**Jeremy sighed. Was Rose right what she said about Damon? About Damon changing Elena? He was about to think it over when he caught something in his peripheral vision. Jeremy stood up and walked over to his window. He looked out before deciding nothing was there and walked back to his bed. **

"_**I'm so glad I'm back in Mystic Falls where I have to be paranoid that some monster is outside my window**_**," he thought sarcastically to himself. **

**Jeremy raised the volume to his music once more. He tried to suppress a yawn when something made him look up. **

**That was when it happened.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the vampire diaries

Author's note: Thanks to all the wonderful reviews! I appreciate each and every one. It motivates me to write new chapters…well that and my obvious obsession with the show. Anyway hope you enjoy!

**Her body was simmering and floating through a dreamlike trance. **

**Elena let out a long sigh. **

"**Wow," she exclaimed in a breathy tone. That might have been the understatement of the century. She was astoundingly aware of Damon's warm body lying next to hers. Every inch of her skin was pulsing and completely enrapt by his very presence. She never wanted to leave her bed.**

"_**I physically can't leave this bed**_**," Elena humorously thought to herself. She was fatigued and worn out beyond her limits. She also never felt such pure happiness like this before. **

**That was it…she was **_**happy**_**…and it was rapture.**

"**I think you killed me," Elena giggled. **

**Damon chuckled while stroking Elena's cheek. "Well you seem pretty alive for someone who is dead."**

"**Hey I'm talking to you and you're supposed to be dead," Elena teasingly retorted. Damon laughed once more and Elena lovingly smiled back at him.**

"_**Love," **_**the word popped into her head. "**_**I have to tell him**_**."**

"**Damon," she began, butterflies forming in her stomach. "I love you." She noticed her voice had changed to a more confident tone. She wanted him to know the truth for the first time. No hesitations.**

**Damon just stared at her. As Elena stared deeply into those eyes she gazed into so many times before, she detected something inside them changed. Mixed with so many emotions, Elena noticed utter shock transform to complete and absolute delight….Elation in its purest form.**

**He stared at her as some prized jewel. He smiled at her in the warmest way possible. It was as if no one said those words to him before…and it was Elena who made him feel this way. **

**She felt tears almost spring up at the thought she could have waited so long. She never wanted to wait again. She would whisper her love for him every day and every night. He would always know he was loved. Because she loved him more than humanely possible.**

**Elena opened her mouth to say those words again when she heard the screaming.**

"**Jeremy," Elena cried out. Rushing out of bed despite her weakness, she threw on a robe as Damon pulled on some pants. Running out of her room, Damon flung Jeremy's door open, nearly knocking it out of its hinges.**

**Elena instantly noticed the temperature of the room was ice cold. Peering into the doorway, Elena gripped Damon's arm. Lying face up on his bed, Jeremy seemed to be staring at the ceiling with his eyes wide open, not saying a word.**

"**Jeremy?" Elena cautiously whispered. He never answered. **

**Elena held herself from shrieking, not wanting to overreact. She inched closer and closer to him, still clutching on to Damon's arm. As she stood right above Jeremy, staring down at his face, she couldn't hold herself any longer. **

**Her piercing screams echoed through the room.**

**X**

**Cara absently played with the ring around her finger. She was humming a tune to herself, pleasantly content lounging in the guest bedroom.**

"**Was that a present from someone?"**

**Cara was startled by Damon's sudden entrance. She did not like being snuck up on, especially by a man.**

"**What are you talking about?" Cara asked, trying not to sound startled.**

"**That ring on your finger. Did someone give it to you? It is quite unique," Damon observed. Cara looked down at her ring. It certainly was unique.**

"**Just someone from home," she responded. Damon decided to sit down beside her.**

"**Home? You never did tell me where home is for you, nor did you tell me anything about how you came to be stumbling around in that forest." Damon stared at her expectantly, waiting for some answers.**

**Cara sighed. She had been in the Salvatore's company for nearly a week now and appreciated their lack of inquisitiveness. She did expect someone to start asking questions. Of course it would be Damon.**

"**I ran away. I could not be there any longer. I must have been out there alone for several days before I suffered from a dizzy spell, possibly caused by dehydration and collapsed on the ground. Luckily you were there to save me," she explained as innocently as possible.**

**Damon stared at her for a couple of seconds. He seemed to be searching her. Cara was slightly disconcerted by the intensity of his gaze. "**_**It is as if he is looking into my soul**_**." She almost trembled at the thought of it.**

"**Fine," Damon finally exclaimed. "You do not have to be open with me." He then stood up to leave.**

**Cara did not know what made her do it, but she instinctively grabbed his hand. The touch of his skin rattled her. Damon just stared where their hands made contact.**

"**I-I—uh…do not leave yet. I will talk," Cara stammered. "I mean it is the least I can do for your hospitality." She quickly gained control of herself.**

**In a chastising tone, she urged herself to stop the absurd behavior.**

"_**I did not come here for this. I did not come here for a man. In fact, that is why I ran away**_**."**

**As Damon sat down once more, Cara smoothed over her dress and cautiously began.**

"**Where I come from, certain expectations were placed upon me. I wanted to lead a certain life while my parents saw a different path for me," Cara recoiled from the memories. She hated being told what to do. "They wanted me to marry some gentleman. He was nice enough and would have made any woman proud to have him as her husband, but I…I never wanted to marry. To be stuck being someone's wife. I did not love him. I did not want this life. I was meant for something more."**

**Cara quickly shut her lips before she would say another word. She already gave too much away. Just with Damon's eyes on her…she had to be careful. He was very dangerous. More dangerous than she realized.**

"**I understand exactly what you mean. More than you may believe," he avidly responded. His thoughtful expression soon faded as he smiled at her.**

"**So you really have no plans to marry?" Damon asked almost seductively. "Even if you happen to fall in love someday?" Damon's lips seemed to be only inches away.**

**Cara felt her cheeks go warm. She did not know how she would respond, but before she could say anything, someone knocked lightly on the door.**

"**Come in," Cara hurriedly announced. She was embarrassingly aware of how hoarse her voice became.**

**Stefan Salvatore entered the room. "Sorry to disturb you." He then turned to Damon.**

"**Father is expecting you in his quarters before dinner," he wryly remarked.**

"**Oh wonderful. Another conversation about his disappointment over my leaving the Confederate army," Damon sighed. He rose from his seat, but not before he leaned in close to Cara's ear.**

"**I look forward to seeing you at dinner," he whispered. **

**Cara tried to refrain from shivering.**

**When Damon left the room, Stefan briskly nodded at her before following after Damon.**

"_**Stefan Salvatore. Always serious. Always playing by the rules. More like the man I left behind."**_

**When dinner finally rolled around, Cara got up to leave the room.**

**Usually not the one to busy herself with her looks, Cara could not help but stare at herself in the mirror before descending to the dinner table.**

**X**

"**What is wrong with him? **

**Elena was watching Bonnie intently as she kneeled over Jeremy's body.**

"_**Jeremy. What happened to you?"**_** Elena miserably thought to herself. Jeremy was still lying there as he was when she first came upon the horrific site. His skin was discolored to an almost gray complexion. His face was distorted with a look of pure terror. His skin was ice cold. His lips a pale blue. But it was his eyes that caused her to scream…**

**Only the white of his eyes were visible, as if he was possessed. **

**As soon as she saw him in this state, Damon called up Bonnie who rushed over as soon as she was able to.**

"**Elena, I don't know what's wrong with him." She was clearly shaken up. There was fear written all over her face.**

"**You don't think he's under some spell?" Damon asked. Bonnie just shook her head in utter bewilderment.**

"**I've never seen anything like this before. I don't know any spell that could do something like this," Bonnie replied, her eyes never leaving Jeremy's sight.**

"**So a vampire? It was a vampire?" Elena suggested hysterically.**

"**Elena. I'm sorry. I just don't know."**

**Elena suddenly broke down in despair. Damon grabbed her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes.**

"**Listen to me Elena. Bonnie will figure this out. We will do whatever is in our power to get Jeremy back," he fervently promised. All Elena could do was nod her head.**

"**Elena, there is something you should see," Bonnie suddenly interjected. Elena looked up to see a note in her hand. **

"**It was lying there next to Jeremy's body," she explained.**

**Elena slowly took the note from Bonnie's hand and read the inscription inside.**

"**_You were warned_."**

**The note dropped from her hands. Elena ran out the door toward the stairwell. She clenched the railing as she gasped for breath. She felt Damon behind her.**

"**This is all my fault," she cried, choking on her tears. "I was warned to stay away from you and I didn't listen. Now Jeremy's in this state because of me. I did this to him."**

**Damon turned Elena around to face him.**

"**No you didn't do anything. The monster out there did this to him. I will find out who the person is behind this note. I promise." **

**Elena stared intently at Damon. "So you have no idea who is behind this?" she asked accusingly.**

"**I don't. I'm sorry. I tried thinking it over but I just don't know," he pleaded with her.**

**Elena believed him, but it didn't make the situation any easier. Damon threw his arms around Elena and hugged her tightly to his chest. **

"**I'll fix this Elena. I promise," he whispered into her hair.**

"**I know," Elena answered. "But until then…" She looked up into his eyes. Understanding suddenly dawned on him. The joy he experienced moments ago was replaced by tremendous sadness. The both knew what would have to happen now.**

**Damon bent down to kiss Elena lightly on her forehead. "Goodnight," he whispered.**

**Damon disappeared into the night…leaving Elena standing there. Alone.**


End file.
